the_stalker_case_of_max_fanheart_informationfandomcom-20200213-history
Greta Watkins
"Nevermind who I am! March, slave!" Greta is a supporting character in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart, and the deuteragonist (second protagonist) in the prequel, A Performer's Life Beyond the Drapes. She is Max's best friend in both books and the love interest to Kash Smith. Appearance Greta is a fair-skinned, attractive young woman of average height and slim, curvy build. She has wavy strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. Greta is the very epitome of a 'girly-girl', often wearing pink, feminine clothing, such as dresses, skirts, and tutus. On occasion, she will dress in more plain attire, usually wearing leggings and cardigans or sweaters. Her footwear is mostly boots, as well as sneakers, heels, and flats. Greta's body shape is described as an hourglass-figure. Due to her growing profession as a ballerina, she works hard to keep a small figure and exercises quite a bit. Personality Greta has a cheerful, fun-loving, and friendly personality. She is an absolute delight to have as a friend and even better to have as a girlfriend. She likes to tease her friends and include them in as many activities as possible. Greta is also a skilled vocal impressionist, often using this talent in her performances or to crank-call her father. A notable example of this talent is her performance in Kumar's Musicale Production, where she mimics the voice of Kristin Chenowethhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kristin_Chenoweth. Greta, like Max, has a dream to become a Broadway performer. This dream started their friendship, and they work hard to gain enough money to travel to New York and gain experience. Unlike Max, she puts most of her time into her ballet and spends only a little time on her vocals. Despite this, she has a very strong, pretty singing voice and is often believed to be the one who tirelessly practices singing. Having taken ballet classes since she was a child, Greta is an extremely talented ballerina. She describes the profession as feeling like you're dancing on wind. Due to this profession, she mostly adds tutus to her daily attire, aware that it makes her look immature and not caring. Greta loves the idea of romance and being in love, often reading romance novels or watching romance movies in her free time. She dreams of finding love and getting married. However, she is extremely awkward when talking with the object of her affections, most times not even managing more than three words. If the object of her affections tells her they like her, she will react with panic (an example would be with Kash in Stalker Case). Relationships Love Interests: Kash Smith Greta develops a crush on Kash during the course of preparing for the production, becoming amazed at his skill in inventing. In turn, she is unaware that Kash has had a crush on her, having fallen for her friendly demeanor, bubbly attitude, and performing talent. Both, however, are afraid to confess their feelings to the other, fearing rejection (Kash believing she will get annoyed with his anxiety and Greta believing he will get annoyed with her 'girly-ness'). These crushes lead to minor teasing from their friends (Max, in Greta's case, and Nate, in Kash's case). Once Kash gains the courage to confess his feelings to Greta (at the insistence of Sarah), Greta panics and runs away, which leads Kash to run away in shame, believing she thinks he's pathetic. The two later make up when Max fixes the misunderstanding. Kash volunteers to help Nate with his investigation to rescue Max after she is kidnapped, not liking seeing Greta so upset. It's noted that they begin a relationship in the epilogue. Friends: Mackenzie Fanheart Max is Greta's very best friend. Sharing a dream to become Broadway performers, their friendship started when they were sophomores in high school. They work hard to gain money in order to move to New York and learn all they can about the theatre business. Greta even joins Max in her job as a children's birthday party entertainer. The pair defend each other from any type of danger, Greta even drawing attention to herself on occasion to ensure Darius won't find Max. Max, in turn, will use weapons to her benefit if the situation calls for it. Each defends the other, even at the cost of their own lives. The two see each other as sisters and do almost everything together, even going to the same college and taking every opportunity to have the same classes together. During Max's situation, Greta does everything to not only ensure Max's safety, but make her happy. She suggests Max perform alongside her during her Popular performance and takes her on a shopping trip. Max, in turn, tries to ensure Greta's safety by having her stay with her parents. In the end, Max even moves in with Greta as opposed to moving in with her grandmother. Enemies Darius Anderson Due to his obsession with Max, Greta realizes that Darius is a threat and does everything she can to protect Max from him. When he comes looking for Max at her house, Greta lies that Max had fled out of the house and hitchhiked to a relative in Trenton. In turn, Darius is annoyed by Greta, disliking her for keeping Max from him. He threatens to kill Greta if Max doesn't come with him, and clearly has no problem with fulfilling that promise. Before his obsession with Max started, the two had a somewhat friendly relationship. Since she was very close friends with his sister, he treats Greta as an extension of her. Once his obsession with Max began, Greta was the first to suspect that something was wrong. Once her suspicions are confirmed, she defends Max from him at every turn. Performances * Wicked - Galinda Upland/Glinda the Good * The Phantom of the Opera - Meg Giry * Into the Woods - Cinderella * Rodgers + Hammerstein's Cinderella - Cinderella Mentioned * Billy Elliot - Miss Wilkinson * The Nutcracker - Clara * Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street - Johanna * I Dreamed A Dream; Les Miserables - Fantine Gallery Book-0.png Cinderella at the Grave (Cinderella Ballgown Design).JPG Nate max and kash greta by misscreepy2015 dcc5tl6 (1).jpg Greta as Anna.JPG Defying Gravity.JPG Dancing Through Life.JPG What is this Feeling.JPG Four Faces Watching The Rack from Saw III.JPG Spiderman Kiss.JPG Happy New Year.JPG I See the Light (Kash and Greta).jpg Greta and Max Performing Popular.jpg Trivia * Actresses of choice to play Greta: Kristen Bellhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kristen_Bell, Anna Kendrickhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anna_Kendrick, or Saoirse Ronanhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saoirse_Ronan. * The name "Greta" is the short form of Margareta, which is a cognate of Margaret, which is derived from the Latin Margarita, which was from Greek μαργαριτης (margarites) meaning pearl, probably ultimately a borrowing from Sanskritt मञ्यरी (manyari); the surname "Watkins" is derived from the Middle English given name Wat or Watt, which was a diminutive of the name Walter. * Greta is based off of the author's best friend. * The idea to make Greta a vocal impressionist came from impressionist Daniel Fergusonhttp://agt.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Ferguson, who showcased his talent on Season 12 of America's Got Talent''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/America%27s_Got_Talent. * Greta was originally going to have a smaller role in the novel, but her character was expanded upon so as to not be left out. * Greta likes horror movies too, but she's not as avid of a fan as Max, and is disturbed by Max's fascination with them. * Greta's favorite romance film is ''Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eternal_Sunshine_of_the_Spotless_Mind and her favorite romance novel is ''Me Before You''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Me_Before_You. * Greta became inspired to become a Broadway performer after her parents took her to a production of Into the Woods. ** In the prequel, Greta would go on to play the Cinderella in both a production of ''Into the Woods and Rodgers + Hammerstein's Cinderella. * Greta's celebrity crush is Ramin Karimloohttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ramin_Karimloo, recognized mainly for his work in London's West End Theatre (having played the Phantom and Raoul in Phantom of the Opera, and Jean Valjean, Marius Pontmercy, and Enjolras in Les Miserables). References Category:Characters